A Dream It's A Dream
by Ao-Chan
Summary: Este es un trio... hace falta que diga más? XD Bueno que es un trio loco entre ShuichiXYukiXHiro... Disfruten mi incorsion a esta seccion! n.n


Hola!!! Es la primera vez que estoy en esta sección así que no sean malas/los conmigo T.T

Espero les guste.

**One-Shot. Yaoi. Lemon. Trío .. Algo más?**

Esto... Gravitation no es mió y la verdad es que no me acuerdo de quien es, pero adora a esa persona por hacer algo tan bueno como esta serie -

Al fic!.

-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-

**A Dream It's A Dream.**

Las luces de los reflectores, el humo suave y medio transparente asimilando ser una especie de neblina cubriendo el escenario llenaban todo el lugar frente a sus ojos. Esas luces de todos colores se apagaron, dejando solo una luz pequeña color verde de fondo.

El humo fue dispersándose más notablemente, en ese enorme escenario se comenzó a mover una pequeña figura al son de una melodía con ritmo a una suave balada. Otra luz enfoco a esa figura, dejando ver a un pequeño chico caminado en la plataforma. Su ropa se movía al son del viento suave y relajante, producto quizás de un ventilador enorme en ese lugar.

El cantante tenía unas llamativas ropas, rojo y negro era lo más resaltado de los colores. Tenia ciertos agujeros q dejaban ver algo de esa blanca piel. Se lamió los labios.

Su lindo cantante se veía más deseable en ese escenario que cuando le modelo el traje en su departamento.

Encendió un cigarrillo, quizás el noveno en ese día, que mas daba. Dejo que el humo corriera por su garganta para luego dejarlo salir de su boca. Frente a sus ojos las luces se apagaron unos segundos para después darle paso a muchos tipos de brillantes luces, todas de diferentes colores, iluminado al cantante de cabellera rosada y a sus compañeros. El tecladista que estaba a la izquierda algo concentrado en su trabajo y el guitarrista que bailaba al son de la música con el pelirosa. En momento pareciendo que se daban un beso, al pegarse mucho al chico. En sus labios se formo una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa sarcástica, y quizás si lo era.

Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra acomodándose mejor en su asiento, que estaba cerca del escenario. La música se había hecho un poco más movida, pero la letra seguía siendo algo triste y romántica. Y todo eso le daba motivos al cantante y el guitarrista de pegarse uno al otro, en un momento el de cabellos rosados abrazo al chico mas alto efusivamente dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

Suspiro. Tiro el resto de lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo al suelo pisándolo momentos después, se paro sin mucha importancia y avanzo por detrás del escenario. Ya no quería escuchar mas esa música escandalosa, ya que sabia que pronto terminaría esa canción y comenzaría lo más movido de las interpretaciones del grupo. Cosa que no le gustaba mucho, considerando que tendría que escuchar gritos de muchachitas locas por su pelirosa.

-----------

Estaba cansado, bueno en si todos estaban cansado, el concierto había terminado y el estaba todo adolorido, pero feliz, era el ultimo concierto de esa gira y ahora podría descansar un poco... Y librarse de un amigo escandaloso y llorón de no tener consigo a su tan adorado amante.

Camino a su camerino que le habían asignado en ese lugar, esta vez no tubo que compartido con Suguro ya que ese lugar era muy grande y no había necesidad de eso.

Entro dejando la puerta sin seguro, sin darse cuenta. Se quito una por una de sus ropas en el camino, dejándolas por todas partes tiradas. Agarro un de las tantas toallas que tenia en ese lugar de camino al cuarto de baño, necesitaba un buen baño para quitarse esa pesadez del cuerpo. El agua se sentía agradable, la dejo correr libremente por su cuerpo, olvidándose de todo lo de mas en ese momento, cerro sus ojos con placidez, las gotas caían golpeando su piel suave y blanca, limpiando los restos de sudor, producto de su resiente trabajo. Sentía que se estaba quedando dormido, pero con la imagen de su amigo en el escenario. Le encantaba que lo tratara así, como si lo estuviera seduciendo, aunque luego eso le traía consecuencias, como las que tenia ahora.

Pero que el agua fría al parecer quería ayudar a borrar. Se imagino a su amigo con el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso, viendo con algo diferente a como siempre lo hacia. Su cuerpo desnudo siendo atendido por unas manos algo grandes y suaves, que al parecer no eran las de él, recorriendo parte de su cuerpo con una mientras lo otra se posaba en su miembro punzante y erecto.

Sus oídos se agudizaron y sus ojos se abrieron al ser interrumpido en ese pensamiento por una especie de gemido. Cosa que al principio le extraño, pero que después supo de donde provenía: El camerino de su mejor amigo estaba al lado del suyo y la pared del baño era lo único que los dividía. Sus labios tuvieron un mohín irónico. El cantante de BL estaba siento atendido como el se lo imaginaba, por su escritor famoso.

Por un momento creyó que todo era producto de su imaginación vivaz, pero supo que no al volver escuchar esos sonidos magnéticos, saliendo de la boca del pelirosa.

Algo en su interior le palpitó. Por que si al parecer el agua estaba 'curándolo' Shuichi lo 'revivía'? Tan fácil que era para su amigo aguantarse a que llegaran a su departamento... Como si todo fuera culpa del 'inocente' pelirosa, sabia de sobra q el escritor disfrutaba mucho de esa clase de lugares.

Pero el tenia un problema. No era que fantaceara con su amigo de años en poses por más atrevidas, si no que fantaseaba con eso y con el rubio actuando. Por todos los dioses que eso se veía más pervertido e insano que el acto delicioso que estaban realizando en el otro cuarto. El agua yo no pudo ayudarlo en la labor de aplacar sus hormonas cuando escucho un gemido-grito salir del otro lugar.

Cerro la llave del agua y salio sin siquiera secarse del baño. Se sentó en un sillón de aterciopelada tela que estaba en medio del cuarto no tan pequeño, sin importarle mojarla o no. Suspiro pesadamente, haciendo parecer ese suspiro en un gemido entre cortado.

"Dios".-Dijo estrellando al palma de su mano con su frente húmeda-."Algo esta mal en mi mente".-Se recrimino al volver esas fantasías en su cabeza cuando cerro los ojos.

Shuichi siendo examinado por las manos del rubio, por la espalda, y este utilizando su boca en otra cosa que parecía mejor que cantar, esa lengua recorrió toda la longitud con maestría, como si el fuera todo un experto en eso, las manos del escritor ahora estaban entre los cabellos rosados, pidiendo más con cada empujón que daban a esa cabeza rosada. La cara del escritor estaba sonrosada y con los ojos cerrados.

Rápidamente esos ojos se abrieron dejando ver las felinas piedras doradas... Entonces juro que esas piedras hermosas lo veían a el. Por que estaban dirigiendo su mirada a el, con deseo, como si fuera la cosa mas apetecible del mundo, mientras sus manos seguían empujando al pelirosa.

Su mano viajo de su frente a entre sus piernas, apretando salvajemente su sexo, arrancándole un gemido suave. Comenzó a mover esa mano en un ritmo casi desesperado, de arriba a bajo, deteniéndose una que otra vez.

El cuadro en su mente cambio y se vio el mismo desnudo, sentado en ese mismo sillón... Pero no estaba solo, estaba sentado sobre el escritor, mientras lo montaba, y su amigo pelirosa estaba entre sus piernas acariciando su excitación con su boca y lengua. Como deseo que eso fuera cierto. Su lóbulo derecho estaba siendo torturado por los filosos colmillos del escritor, como si eso fuera la cosa más rica que hubiera disfrutado jamás. Podía escuchar claramente como le vicia cosas que lo hacían sonrojas y aumentar el ritmo de su mano en su propio miembro-."Yo tenía razón... Los vírgenes son deliciosos".

"Aaaahh.... Mmmhh...".-Aunque lo hubiera querido sus labios no podían reprimir ese sonido salir de ellos, estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar en si lo detenía o no.

"Te gusta lo que te hago?".-Le pregunto descaradamente el Yuki de su fantasía, y en su cabeza solo resonó un 'si' que mas bien pareció gemido. Se movió mas rápido sobre el escritor, siendo detenido una que otra vez por las manos del chico entre sus piernas. Este saco lo que tenia en su boca, dejando ver un pequeño hilito de saliva revuelto con, seguramente, los fluidos del pelirrojo. Le sonrió traviesamente en su camino al levantarse. Acerco sus rostro al suyo rosando sus labios ladinamente, dándoselos a desear-."No seas tan impaciente... No te muevas así que me ahogo".-En sus mejillas ese color rojo se intensifico. El pequeño chico lo beso con deseo dándole a probar sus propios sabores.

"Hiro...".-Su nombre al salir de esos labios rosas parecía música, como todo lo que salía de ellos. Movió más su mano, al compás con las cosas que veía en su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta del cuarto al no recibir respuesta alguna, descubriendo que esta no tenia el seguro puesto, mejor para el, así entraría dándole una sorpresa a su amigo.

Esos ojos violetas se abrieron en sorpresa al ver la escena, al igual que sus mejillas se cubrieron aun más de un tono rojizo, el cual no se le había quitado después de estar con su novio.

Hay estaba su amigo, en medio del millos, todo mojado, escurriendo un poco de agua de su cuerpo. Desnudo, moviendo su mano en su miembro desesperadamente, masturbándose sin un cuidado de lastimarse, su rostro tenia una expresión de deleite infinita, pero también se veía un ligero mohín de molestia, segur mantee por que el era el que estaba haciendo eso y no otra persona, como seguro deseaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no lo había visto.

Saco su cabeza rápidamente de ese cuarto, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras suyo, con una cara de terror por mas cómica, aunque en su rostro ya no se distinguía otro color que no fuera el rojo.-."Aaaahhh.... Shu...".-Escucho y esos colores se ensendieron aun mas.

Ahora resultaba que el culpable de las fantasías que su amigo tenia era el.-."Yu... ki... Mhmm...".-A no, seguro estaba loco, acababa de escuchar el nombre de su escritor salir de la boca de su amigo? No, seguro no.

"Que pasa baka? Te estoy esperando".-Su amante estaba frente a el, con una cara de aburrimiento increíble.

"Er... Aahhh... Na... Na-da Yuki".-Logro pronunciar al fin, con su cara aun roja.

"Y tu amigo? No ibas por el?".-Le pregunto alzando una ceja en forma de duda.

"N-no, mejor no je je je".-Puso una mano en su nuca nervioso. Yuki se acerco a él con rostro felino, le dio un beso cuando el cantante se entretuviera volteando a la puerta tras el, un beso apasionado, salvaje, como los que amaba el.

"Aaaahh... Más!...".-Escucho un sonido tras la puerta detrás de ellos. Al parecer el joven guitarrista tenia acción.-."Yu-ki Aaahhh... Shu-Mhmm".-Alzo una ceja divertido y se separo suavemente de su pelirosa amante.

"Por eso es que no quieres ir por el?".-No recibió respuesta, solo un severo color rojo adornando ese hermoso rostro-."Te quieres divertir?".-Pregunto divertido.

El vocalista de BL ya no tubo tiempo de responder cuando el escritor puso una mano tras el para abrir la puerta que el quería esconder sin lograrlo.

Eiri abrió la puerta completamente ocacionando que su amante pro poco se cayera, si no es que lo agarro abrasándolo por la cintura. Entro cautelosamente al lugar, su visión fue deliciosa. Hiro seguía sentado en mitad del sillón con su mano en su miembro dolorosamente erguido y que parecía no querer parar su dolor, su rostro completamente lleno de deseo. Se paro frente a él, teniendo una visión mas clara de lo que realizaba la mano del guitarrista, Shuichi solo siguió a su rubio después de cerrar la puerta... Algo le decía que no seria tan malo.

"Te ayudo?".-Pregunto el rubio al acercar su rostro al oído del pelirrojo sin siquiera tocarlo o este darse cuenta.

Hiro abrió sus ojos enormemente, había creído escuchar que uno de los dueños de sus fantasías hablaba a sus oídos... Y no se había equivocado, ahí estaban. Shuichi frente a el viendo embelesado como movía su mano, que se detuvo, de su mano, y Yuki al lado suyo sentado, Muuy cerca de él, pudiendo sentir su aliento. Sintió como su excitación creció cuando este masajeo con su lengua el lóbulo de su oreja, excitándolo aun más, y provocando que su novio pelirosa se diera cuenta.

No supo que decir, quiso buscar algo con que taparse, pero no podía si quiera quitar la mano de su sexo. Y su garganta solo dejaba salir balbuceos tontos y sin sentido.

"No te preocupes. Te ayudaremos".-Escucho decir a su amigo y esta vez esas palabras salidas de esa boca roja no le brindaron tranquilidad.

"Ven.".-Dijo suavemente Yuki con los labios aun en su oído, al cantante. Este hizo caso casi de inmediato, siendo recibido por una mano del escritor, quien lo beso con pasión después, hiro solo veía como su amigo estaba casi sentado sobre su miembro, y como deseo que así fuera. Al separarse de eso beso que al guitarrista se le hizo eterno, Yuki murmuro algo que no fue capturado pro sus oídos, pero que le subió aun mas los colores al vocalista, este asintió levemente.

Se acerco lentamente a su amigo hasta casi rozar sus labios-."Pronto pasara tu dolor".-Susurro sobre ellos dándole un beso tierno, para después separarse y tomar camino hacia abajo, donde ahora era necesitado con urgencia.

"Y-Yo...".-Si, no sabia que decir, pero que puedes decir cuando eres descubierto masturbándote con la fantasía de que lo que tu te haces lo están haciendo otras personas, que son las que te descubrieron? Por lo menos para el, no se podía decir nada.

"Ssshuuiii... No digas nada, tu amigo se encargara de todo".-Haciendo referencia a lo que estaba pasando en medio de sus piernas. Donde un Shuichi algo sonrojado tenia apoyadas las manos, y sin siquiera voltear a verlo pidiendo una aprobación, beso la punta de su miembro erecto.

De su boca hubiera salido un gemido, si este no hubiera sido recogido por los labios del rubio que lo estaba besando con deseo. El chico entra sus piernas, tomo en un agarre con una mano la base de la erección, para poder darle suaves lamidas a la punta mas fácilmente. Pronto las manos de Yuki comenzaron a moverse por su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho y cuello con una y con la otra parte de su espalda no apoyada en el sillón, es mano en su pecho bajo un poco mas hasta posarse en un pezón erecto, endureciéndolo aún más con sus caricias algo dolorosas.

Quería poder gemir libremente, pero esa boca experta se lo impedía mordiéndole el labio inferior una que otra vez en el beso. Sus caderas ya no resistieron más y se movieron al compás de las embestidas dadas a su hombría, tratando de establecer un ritmo pro si solas. Shuichi lo detuvo colocando una mano en su ingle izquierda, dando suaves caricias que le hacían olvidar su ansiedad. Esa boca comenzó a bajar por su rostro y cuello, dando una que otra mordida por donde pasaba, como marcando algo.

"Aaahhh... Dios!".-Por fin algo pudo salir de su boca, aún que ahora ya no sabia que era.

El vocalista de BL despego su mano derecha de su miembro apoyándola en el muslo interno de Hiro, acariciando delicadamente esa parte. La mano que estaba antes en su pezón ahora se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo hacia abajo, topando con parte de la base de su miembro, acariciando la ingle derecha hasta posarse al lado de la otra mano de Shuichi.

Yuki lamió el pezón que acababa de dejar su mano, para después metérselo completamente a su boca, humedeciéndolo con su saliva caliente. Su mano se deslizo aun mas para abajo, buscando algo entre los glúteos de su nuevo amante.

El pelirrojo sintió como los dedos de la mano larga y fría del rubio acariciaban la piel sensible de su 'entrada' (Como odio esa palabra . ), solo rodeándola y de vez en cuando metiendo la punta de uno de esos dedos, para después sacarla rápidamente, provocándolo con eso.

"Hazlo!."-Ordeno a pesar de que seria la primera vez que sentiría algo así. Eiri obedeció divertido, metiendo un dedo con cuidado, acostumbrándolo a lo que vendría después. Su otra mano seguía masajeando la piel caliente de su columna.

Sentía que ya le faltaba poco, y sabia que con su amigo entre sus piernas eso seria mas porto de lo pensado. Pareciera que adivinaran sus pensamientos por que su nuevo amante pelirosa se separo de el dándole un beso a su vientre bajo. Vio como se comenzaba a desnudar mientras sus amatistas estaban clavadas en lo que su amante escritor le estaba haciendo, cuando quedo completamente desnudo Yuki se levanto para desvestirse igual y darle un beso a su amante mientras hacia esto, viéndole con descaro y lujuria en esos ojos dorados.

Cuando estuvieron desnudos como el mismo, le extendieron la mano para que se levantara, pero eso no duro mucho por que de inmediato lo guiaron al suelo alfombrado. Poniéndolo enfrente de Shuichi, quien estaba arrodillado, a gatas, y entonces vio que el rubio escritor se ponía tras suyo. Su amigo se acerco más a el, pidiéndole mudamente que le hiciera lo que momentos antes él le había hecho. Y así lo hizo, mientras el cantante guiaba con su mano su miembro a su boca, se lo metió a esta al sentir la punta rozando sus labios, lamiéndola sensualmente al momento que desaparecía en su cavidad, y su cabeza era movida por la otra mano del cantante.

Al verlo entretenido el de ojos felinos aprovecho y de una envestida se introdujo en él.

"AAAAAHHH....".-Se quejo al sentir esa invasión, era la primera vez que la sentía, no estaba acostumbrado como para que entraran así en el. Pero con el miembro duro de su compañero en su boca era muy difícil poder decirle eso.

"Lo siento. Prometo ser mas suave".-Tomo entre sus manos el sexo olvidado del guitarrista masturbándolo con cuidado, haciéndolo olvidar un poco de ese dolor inicial.-."Así esta mejor?".

"Aha".-Contesto casi atragantándose con lo que estaba en su boca.

Yuki se movió suavemente dentro de él, estaba estrecho, muy estrecho, y sabia que si seguía apretándolo así poco duraría, lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Se movieron lentamente hasta que el pelirrojo se acostumbro al dolor, que pronto se convirtió en placer. Shuichi acelero un poco el ritmo que llevaba el otro en su miembro, necesitando con urgencia terminar ya. Yuki hizo lo mismo, entrando y saliendo mas rápido, embistiendo salvajemente al otro mientras su mano se encargaba de estimularlo aún más.

Hiro combinaba sus jadeos y gemidos con las lamidas que le daba a esa erección en su boca. Cerró los ojos al sentir que un calor incontrolable lo invadía, el orgasmo ya estaba cerca. Apretó con fuerza sus labios para que su amigo pelirosa lo acompañara, haciendo lo mismo con su interior invadido deliciosamente.

Los tres terminaron casi simultáneamente, Yuki en el interior de Hiro, este en su mano manchando parte de su abdomen y la alfombra, y Shuichi en la boca de hiro, haciendo que este se tragara todo lo que su boca podía recoger.

"Siempre lo eh dicho... Los vírgenes son deliciosos... Verdad Shu-Chan?".-Pregunto descaradamente el escritor al caer rendido en el suelo. Saliendo del guitarrista fácilmente.

Shuichi no contesto solo permitió que otra vez el rojo cubriera sus mejillas, mientras jadeaba desesperadamente sentado en el sillón con las piernas abiertas. Al pelirrojo esas palabras le sonaron conocidas... Pero no pudo pensar más por que casi de inmediato cayo rendido de sueño en el piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo. No recordaba donde estaba.

Hizo memoria por un momento hasta que todas esas imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza en cámara lenta, se sonrojo ferozmente.... Aún más al verse desnudo sentado en el sillón, abierto de piernas.

"Hiro".-Llamaron a la puerta. Y el rápidamente busco una tela para taparse. Un sonriente Shuichi entro a su camerino.-."Ya es hora de irnos, vienes con Yuki y conmigo?".-Preguntó sin darse cuenta de la rara situación de su amigo. O talvez si? Bueno, por lo menos el mencionado no se dio cuenta.

"Er... Si, claro.".-Dijo con un ligero rubor en su rostro, después de un tiempo de silencio y Shuichi dijo algo de 'Te esperamos en el auto' antes de salir rumbo al estacionamiento. El suspiro aliviado y se fue a cambiar.

Eso al parecer había sido un sueño producido por lo que había escuchado en el momento en el que se bañaba, y esta feliz de que lo fuera, no podría ver a su amigo y mucho menos al novio de su amigo si no fuera así... Debía recordarle al vocalista ser menos escandaloso cuando tuviera encuentros con su novio en las giras, por que si no para la otra era capaz de participar... Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salio rumbo al estacionamiento.

Trato de sacar todo de su cabeza consiguiéndolo a medias. Solo algo no se podía sacar de todo eso. Aun estando en el auto del escritor.

Por que Shuichi y Yuki tenían la misma ropa que en su sueño?.

-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-

N/A: Er.... Madres? .. Dios! lo siento en verdad, no quería hacer un lemon así de fuerte, por mi Yami que no T.T. Pero estaba leyendo un fic de gravitation (Que ahora no me acuerdo ni que onda con eso © cuando me llego la inspiración XD... Ahora ya me siento completamente hentai uu y no se si eso es malo.

Por lo menos espero que les guste mi desastre XD por que esto salio en un día, y la verdad los lemons a mi me salen como en una semana o más XD, algunas ya lo saben.

Espero reviews y prometo ya no hacer esto tan fuerte... Igual y necesito un novio na! XD

Ja ne!

Aome!


End file.
